


Enticement

by kuripaaan



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-27
Updated: 2010-07-27
Packaged: 2017-10-31 00:36:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuripaaan/pseuds/kuripaaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Yasu asks Ohkura for help, this was not exactly what he was expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enticement

**Author's Note:**

> Porn. Without plot. Written for chibakawa, with the prompt of greenroom, guitar, thighs.

Yasu walked into the green room after Kanjani’s second appearance on Utaban.

'You would think that Nakai would've stopped with the gay jokes already, but they just keep coming,' he thought. 

He sat down on the green room couch. "Hmm, comfy," muttered Yasu. He lay down, tired from keeping his tension high and going along with the flow of the show. The rest of Kanjani walked in, reminiscing about the taping.

"Ryo, why don't you talk more, instead of letting us take all the shit from those two," complained Yoko.

"It's not as if I can do anything about it! They put me there on purpose you know, making me claim responsibility for you guys!" responded Ryo, just a tad bit annoyed with Yoko complaining.

Yasu turned his head toward the group, still too tired to move his exhausted body. And what met his eyes were Kuranberry's legs*. Yasu moved his eyes up slowly, tracing Tacchon’s body unconsciously with his eyes. When his eyes met Tacchon’s, he asked, “What’s up?”

Tacchon looked down at Yasu silently, his deep dark eyes meeting Yasu’s steadily. He seemed to be trying to convey something to Yasu, something that seemed to hold so much value, but Yasu was dumbfounded. Was his makeup off or something? Did Tacchon not like his hair today? Tacchon’s silent staring had made Yasu a little uncomfortable and, quite frankly, self-conscious. He had told the stylist today to make him stand out, but… this kind of attention? Unexpected.

Yasu rolled over, facing the back of the couch. He could still feel Tacchon’s stare on the back of his neck, sending minute chills down his spine. He tried to ignore it and drifted off to sleep. 

-

Not more than half an hour had passed when Yasu woke up to a strange sensation. He sat up from his sleeping position, looking drowsily about the room. It seemed as if everyone had left. He lay back down and closed his eyes, merely dismissing the feeling. But just as he was about to close his eyes, he noticed movement out of the corner of his eye. 

“Tac…chon?” 

There, sitting in one of the lounge chairs, was Ohkura. Yasu blinked sleepily at him. Tacchon blinked back.   
Again with the staring.

“What is it? You’ve been looking at me like that since filming ended. I’ve gone through all the possible reasons you could possibly be staring at me like that and I don’t think there’s anything that warrants that kind of attention from you!” Yasu fumed, fed up with the treatment he was receiving from Ohkura.

“… Your pants.” With those words, Tacchon walked towards the door, stepping out.

“… WHAT!?” Dumbfounded, Yasu stood up from the couch and looked at himself in the green room mirror. He picked at his hair, becoming self conscious. 

“Whatever…” he sulked, feeling a strange sort of disappointment. That couldn’t have been the only reason that Tacchon was staring at him.

He packed up his things and headed home.

-

It was before a filming of Janiben that Yasu had suddenly gotten a spark of inspiration. They were supposed to start recording for a new album soon and he had been hoping to have at least a skeleton of a new song by the time the first of them started to record their solos.

He grabbed a few empty music sheets, a pencil, and his guitar and sat down on the floor. After tuning the strings on his guitar, he began to feel out the rhythm. 

At first it was hard. He had a slight idea of where the melody should go but… it just wasn’t transmitting to his fingers properly, as if they had other ideas of what they wanted to do then. He put the guitar to the side and started stretching out his fingers. Why would his fingers be cramping when he played so often?

It was then that Tacchon walked into the greenroom.

“Tacchooooon, help meeeeeeeee.” 

“Hm?”

“My fingers, they huuuuuuuurt.” Yasu thrust his fingers up at Tacchon from his seat on the couch. Tacchon moved closer to Yasu, grabbing his hands and bringing them up to his face.

“I see nothing wrong.”

A shiver ran down Yasu’s spine as Tacchon grabbed his hands. What… His hands… were so soft and warm. Tacchon began to massage Yasu’s hands. Each motion of Tacchon’s hands against his own drove Yasu to distraction. Not that he had something in particular to concentrate on when Tacchon’s crotch was at eye level with him.

Fifteen minutes had passed in silence this way. At some point, Yasu’s eyes had drifted closed. 

“Yasu?” His voice. God, his voice. Yasu’s eyes slowly opened, focusing on Tacchon’s mouth. He seemed to be talking to him, asking him something, but all he could do was stare. He didn’t hear a word he was saying. 

Yasu stood from the couch. His face was centimeters from Tacchon’s. He just couldn’t take his eyes off of Tacchon’s mouth. They looked so full and moist and were glistening with gloss. He must’ve gone to makeup before he came in. The subtle shine on his lips drew him closer, his eyelids drooping. Before he knew it, his lips were sealed to Tacchon’s, not sure if he initiated it or if Tacchon did. 

Their lips slid together smoothly, thanks to Tacchon’s gloss. Tacchon’s eyes slid open, in surprise. Yasu, feeling his gaze upon him, opened his eyes to look and jumped back in surprise, breaking the initimate connection. Yasu moved backwards until he was up against the wall.

“I- I- I didn’t mean it, Tacchon, I swear it, it just happened, you know, these things happen..” He laughed nervously, looking side to side, as if he were trying to escape. Then he noticed movement from the side of his eye. He turned.

Tacchon was stalking towards him with an intense look in his eyes. Step, step, step, and Tacchon was in front of him, with mere millimeters in between them. Yasu could feel Tacchon’s every breath brush across his lips, warm, moist. Tacchon’s hands were on both sides of his face, preventing him from moving, though at this point, he didn’t think he wanted to. 

He was silent, staring into Yasu’s eyes. Yasu couldn’t interpret what it was Tacchon was feeling, what he wanted from him.

“What… Wha-“ He suddenly couldn’t speak anymore. Tacchon had reinitiated the contact they had earlier. Yasu lost his previous train of thought and just went with the flow. He moved against Tacchon’s lips, feeling the plump smoothness of his lips. Tacchon’s tongue slid against his bottom lip, asking for permission. Yasu hesitated, but when Tacchon bit his lip, his mouth opened in a gaspgroan that allowed Tacchon entrance into his mouth. Their tongues slid together in an intricate dance.

Tacchon lowered his hand down to Yasu’s crotch, rubbing against his erection. Yasu’s hips twitched, pushing his manhood harder against the hand. The hand suddenly moved to unbutton and unzip his pants. The hand slipped past the elastic of his underwear and grasped his manhood. Yasu broke away from the kiss and moaned loudly. Tacchon moved down, nipping and sucking at his neck. 

It seemed as if a dam had broken and lust flooded Yasu. He pushed Tacchon back and quickly stripped off his clothing. Tacchon, seeing what he was doing, followed suit. In what seemed like seconds, Tacchon had Yasu held against the wall again, chest to chest. He rolled his hips against Yasu’s and Yasu arched off the wall. 

Tacchon reached behind him and pulled a small bottle of lube from seemingly nowhere. He slicked his fingers, lifted Yasu’s leg over his arm and circled his entrance with the tip of one finger. Yasu held his breath. Tacchon slid his finger in past the ohsotight ring of muscle guarding Yasu’s most delicate place. Yasu let out a long held out moan, not expecting any of the sensations that were flowing through him. 

His head moved from side to side as Tacchon worked to loosen his hole. He added another, sending a shiver down Yasu’s back. Yasu started to ride Tacchon’s fingers, acclimating himself to the feeling. If this was going to be his first time, he wanted to be nice and ready for it. Tacchon looked down into Yasu’s face and was overwhelmed with the view. Yasu, fully given into his lust, his hands scrambling at the wall behind him, looking for something to hold on while these sensations wracked his body, was absolutely mesmerizing. 

Yasu felt him stop moving his fingers and opened his eyes, not realizing he had closed them in the first place. His gaze met Tacchon’s. He raised his hand to back of Tacchon’s head, tangled it in his hair, and moved him down to lock lips. Yasu whined at the loss of Tacchon’s fingers, feeling emptyimcompletewanting. Tacchon lubed and readied himself.

Tacchon lifted Yasu’s other leg over his other arm and pushed the blunt head of his cock against Yasu’s entrance. Yasu once again held his breath as the head breached his entrance and slid eversoslowly into Yasu. Yasu clenched and Tacchon snapped his hips forward in reaction, filling Yasu in one quick thrust. Yasu groaned and threw his hands up over his head. Tacchon set a moderate pace, wanting to enjoy this. But Yasu, with all his head thrashing, spastic clenching and wanton moans, was spurring him to move faster, the pleasure becoming overwhelming. Yasu reached down and started to rub himself, matching the slid of his hand with the thrust of Tacchon’s hips. Tacchon moved forward still, nippingbitingsucking at Yasu’s sweaty neck.

All too soon, that familiar feeling began to pool in Tacchon’s gut. He wanted to draw this out longer, but the feeling made him move faster, nearer to complet- He stilled, spilling himself into Yasu, filling him with his come. Yasu, feeling white hot heat burning him from the inside out, erupted. He stained his and Tacchon’s stomach and chest. 

Tacchon gently let down Yasu’s leg and leaned against him. If Tacchon hadn’t, Yasu would’ve fallen to the ground. They stood there panting against each other. Yasu pushed slightly against his new lover. Tacchon moved away sluggishly, looking around the room and the mess that their clothing made. He looked back at Yasu. Yasu stared back with a wide sated grin on his face. 

“Is that why you’ve been staring at me so much lately?” Yasu asked.

Tacchon nodded, too tired to actually respond. Yasu grinned again and moved up against Tacchon.

“All you had to do was ask!” Yasu gave Tacchon a peck on the lips and practically floated to the showers.

Tacchon grinned and followed, wondering if there would be a second go.

**Author's Note:**

> Can also be read as *TACCHON'S AMAZING THIGHS.


End file.
